Εξίσωση Schrodinger
Εξίσωση Schrodinger Schrödinger equation thumb|300px| [[Εξίσωση Schrodinger Τελεστής Ιδιοσυνάρτηση ιδιοτιμή ]] thumb|300px| [[Εξίσωση Schrodinger ]] thumb|300px| [[Επιστημονικός Νόμος Επιστημονικοί Νόμοι ---- Μαθηματικό Θεώρημα Νόμοι Μαθηματικών ---- Φυσικός Νόμος Νόμοι Φυσικής ---- Νόμοι Χημείας ---- Νόμοι Γεωλογίας ---- Νόμοι Βιολογίας ---- Νόμοι Οικονομίας ]] thumb|300px| [[Κβαντική Φυσική ---- Εξίσωση Schrodinger Αρχή Διατήρησης Μηχανικής Ενέργειας ---- Χαμιλτονιανή Κινητική Ενέργεια Δυναμική Ενέργεια ---- Ιδιοτιμή Ιδιοσυνάρτηση Τελεστής ]] - Νόμος της Φυσικής. - Ακριβέστερα, είναι ένας νόμος της Κβαντικής Φυσικής. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Εξίσωση Schrödinger" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την όνομα του Αυστριακού "Schrödinger". Εισαγωγή Η συνήθης συνοπτική μορφή της εξίσωσης Schrödinger είναι: : H(t)\left|\psi\left(t\right)\right\rangle = \mathrm{i}\hbar \frac{\partial}{\partial t} \left| \psi \left(t\right) \right\rangle όπου: * \mathrm{i} είναι η φανταστική μονάδα (imaginary unit) * t είναι ο Χρόνος, * \partial / \partial t είναι η Μερική Παράγωγος ως προς τον χρόνο (with respect to) t , * \hbar είναι η Σταθερά Planck (ακριβέστερα η Planck constant διηρημένη με τον συντελεστή 2\pi ), * \psi (t) είναι η κυματοσυνάρτηση, and * H\left(t\right) είναι η Χαμιλτονιανή (a self-adjoint operator acting on the state space). Η Χαμιλτονιανή αποδίδει την ολική ενέργεια του μελετούμενου συστήματος. Η ακριβής μορφή της (δηλαδή ο συναρτησιακός τύπος της) δεν παρέχεται από την Schrödinger equation και πρέπει να καθορισθεί ανεξάρτητα με βάση τις φυσικές ιδότητες του εν λόγω συστήματος. Χρησιμοποιώντας τον συμβολισμό Dirac (bra-ket notation), ο ορισμός της ενέργειας έχει ως αποτέλεσμα τον τελεστή της χρονικής παραγώγου (time derivative operator): at time t by \left|\psi\left(t\right)\right\rangle . Ανάλυση H εξίσωση Σρέντιγκερ προτάθηκε από τον αυστριακό φυσικό Schrοdinger το 1925, για να περιγράψει τη χρονική και χωρική εξάρτηση κβαντομηχανικών συστημάτων. Παίζει κεντρικό ρόλο στην Κβαντική Φυσική, με σημασία ανάλογη του δεύτερου νόμου του Νεύτωνα στην Κλασσική Μηχανική. Η πλήρης μορφή της εξίσωσης είναι η ακόλουθη: *α) σε 1D- μορφή : \left(-\frac{\hbar^2}{2m}\frac{d^2}{dx^2} + V(x,t)\right)\psi(x,t) = i\hbar\frac{\partial}{\partial t}\psi(x,t) *β) σε 3D-μορφή : \left(-\frac{\hbar^2}{2m}\nabla^2 + V(\vec{r},t) \right)\psi(\vec{r},t) = i\hbar\frac{\partial}{\partial t}\psi(\vec{r},t) Με τον συμβολισμό του Dirac για της εξαρτημένες από τον χρόνο καταστάσεις |ψ(t)> η εξίσωση μπορεί να γραφεί: : \hat{H}(t)|\psi(t)\rangle=i\hbar\frac{\partial}{\partial t}|\psi(t)\rangle Στην πράξη, σε πολλά προβλήματα επιλύεται η λεγόμενη χρονοανεξάρτητη εξίσωση Σρέντιγκερ, οποία έχει τη μορφή: : \left(-\frac{\hbar^2}{2m}\nabla^2+V(\vec{r})\right)\psi(\vec{r})=E\psi(\vec{r}) και με τον συμβολισμό Dirac γράφεται : \hat{H}|\psi_n\rangle=E_n\psi_n :όπου ο δείκτης n \, συμβολίζει την αντίστοιχη Κβαντική Κατάσταση του συστήματος. Η εξίσωση αυτή είναι μια εξίσωση ιδιοτιμών και επιλύεται ευκολότερα από την χρονοεξαρτημένη εξίσωση Σρέντιγκερ, η οποία είναι μια μερική διαφορική εξίσωση. Η γενική λύση της είναι η λύση της χρονοανεξάρτητης εξίσωσης πολλαπλασιασμένη με τον τελεστή της χρονικής εξέλιξης. : e^{-iEt/\hbar} Θα είναι δηλαδή: : \Psi(\vec{r},t)=\psi(\vec{r})e^{-iEt/\hbar} όπου \psi(\vec r) η λύση της χρονοανεξάρτητης εξίσωσης. Λύσεις Εξίσωσης Schrödinger Αν και σε ρεαλιστικά προβλήματα η εξίσωση Schrödinger δεν επιλύεται ακριβώς, υπάρχουν ορισμένα ακριβώς επιλύσιμα προβλήματα τα οποία μελετώνται εκτενώς σε εισαγωγικά μαθήματα κβαντομηχανικής. Ορισμένα από τα προβλήματα αυτά είναι τα παρακάτω: * Δέσμιο Σωμάτιο (particle in a box * Απειρόβαθο Φρέαρ (finite potential well) * Ενδοδακτυλιωμένο Σωματίδιο (particle in a ring * Δυναμικό Δέλτα * σκαλοπάτι δυναμικού * Κβαντικός Αρμονικός Ταλαντωτής * Άτομο Υδρογόνου * Κυματοδηγός * Σφαιρικά Συμμετρικό Δυναμικό (spherically symmetric potential) * Περιοδικό Δυναμικό (periodic potential) * Γαλή Schrodinger Μέθοδοι Επίλυσης thumb|300px|[[Εξίσωση Schrodinger.]] thumb|300px|[[Κυματοσυνάρτηση|Κυματοσυνατήσεις υδρογόνου.]] For many systems, however, there is no analytic solution to the Schrödinger equation. In these cases, one must resort to approximate solutions. Some of the common techniques are: * Perturbation theory * The Variational Principle underpins many approximate methods (like the popular Hartree-Fock method which is the basis of the post Hartree-Fock methods) * Quantum Monte Carlo Method * Density Functional Theory * WKB Approximation * Discrete Delta-potential Method Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Κβαντική Φυσική *Κβαντική Μηχανική *Κβαντοθεωρία * Κβαντικός Αριθμός **Principal Quantum Number **Azimuthal Quantum Number **Magnetic Quantum Number **Spin Quantum Number *Εξίσωση Dirac Βιβλιογραφία * E. Schrödinger, Ann. Phys. (Leipzig) 489 (1926) p.79 * E. Schrödinger, Phys. Rev. 28 (1926) p. 1049 *David J. Griffiths "Introduction to Quantum Mechanics (2nd ed.) " , Prentice Hall, 2004 , ISBN 013805326X * Τραχανάς Στέφανος, Κβαντομηχανική Ι, Πανεπιστημιακές Εκδόσεις Κρήτης 2009 * Ταμβάκης Κυριάκος, Εισαγωγή στην Κβαντομηχανική, Leader Books 2003 * Merzbacher Eugen, Quantum Mechanics, John Wiley & Sons 2ndedition (1970?) * Sakurai J., Modern Quantum Mechanics, Addison-Wesley 1994 (revised edition) * Sakurai J., Advanced Quantum Mechanics, ? 1967 * Shankar Ramamurti, Principles of Quantum Mechanics, Springer Science+Business Media 1994 * Zettili Nouredine, Quantum Mechanics Concepts and Applications, John Wiley and Sons 2009 Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * Linear Schrödinger Equation at EqWorld: The World of Mathematical Equations. * Nonlinear Schrödinger Equation at EqWorld: The World of Mathematical Equations. * The Schrödinger Equation in One Dimension as well as the directory of the book. *All about 3D schrodinger Equation *Derivation of the Schrodinger equation * ΣΗΜΕΙΩΣΕΙΣ ΥΠΟΛΟΓΙΣΤΙΚΗΣ ΚΒΑΝΤΙΚΗΣ ΦΥΣΙΚΗΣ, Μάσσεν Category: Διαφορικές Εξισώσεις Category: Νόμοι Κβαντικής Φυσικής